


Chariot My Love

by ClassyCorgi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Medb x Gudao, Medb x Ritsuka, Slow Burn, メイぐだ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyCorgi/pseuds/ClassyCorgi
Summary: What is love?
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medb | Rider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Chariot My Love

The Fifth Singularity, the mystic war taking place in America, was the longest yet. The battle in the capital had been fierce. Medb’s army of fabricated soldiers, elementals, and Shadow Servants had been almost endless, and when they finally entered the garish new White House, she was waiting for them, along with the object of her love, the reason for this Singularity. Ritsuka’s resolve had been firm; Medb’s tyrannical, egotistical reign had to end.

He watched as she spat vitriol at Mash, a mere Demi-Servant, for daring to speak her name, which filled him with indignation.

He used all his magical energy to support Rama as he clashed with Medb, a king and a queen with both their prides on the line. That filled him with familiar spirit, the familiar determination to save those he cared about.

And after she had exhausted herself, struck by Brahmastra, she collapsed. The Alter version of Cu Chulainn finally praised her, and her face lit up. Right before she faded away, Ritsuka met her eyes. Even though she had been their enemy, even while she lay on the ground with a bloody wound in the ruins of her own lustful desires, he couldn’t help but think that for a moment, she was beautiful.

_“Hehe, you have a cute smile. Please let me see it again. So, you’re capable of smiling after all...”_

“Ah, Master. Hold this.”

Medb plopped the small pile of Mana Prisms she was holding into Ritsuka’s arms. They had run into each other in the hallways of Chaldea by chance.

“Um, thanks.” Ritsuka blinked in surprise. “Where did these come from?”

Medb frowned, as if inconvenienced beyond compare. “From the Rayshift mission you sent us on earlier! Honestly Master, your forgetfulness isn’t cute at all.” She raised a finger and giggled. “As punishment, you get to carry all the spoils yourself.”

Medb had been summoned to Chaldea shortly after the completion of the Fifth Singularity. Ritsuka and Mash went through the now normal process of welcoming a former enemy into the fight to save humanity. Dr. Roman and Da Vinci gave her all the information needed as usual, and the willful queen had adapted into the environment rather quickly. Like most Servants, she had a vague sense in her memory of what had happened in North America, but no specific details.

“Thanks then.” said Ritsuka. “I can’t apologize for making you work though. You’ve still got to make up for the whole debacle in North America.”

“And I can’t apologize for my actions either. Even if I don’t remember, I’m sure all I did was try to get what I want. What human could possibly fault me for that?” She smiled, as if stating the obvious.

“Well, when you put it like that, I supposed it all worked out in the end.” He sighed.

Ritsuka started down the hallway towards the workshop. Surprisingly, Medb fell into step beside him, like it was perfectly natural. Now shoulder to shoulder, Ritsuka could smell the faint fragrance of perfume coming from her. Likely part of her Charm ability that makes any man fall for her…he stopped himself mid thought. No need to go down that road.

“So how did the mission go? Any problems?” He asked, trying to clear his mind. He nodded at Meuniere as they passed by him and a group of other engineers.

“It was fine I suppose. Not having my warriors to fight and die for me is certainly tedious, but it can be interesting to put our enemies in their place myself.”

“So working with the others went well then? I’m glad…”

“Working with the others!? You mean the executioner and the Demi-Servant girl? I hardly needed them.” She scoffed, tossing her hair.

“You mean Sanson and Mash? I know you know their names. Do you really think that little of them?” A pointless question in his mind, but he couldn’t help but defend them.

“Sanson may be handsome with that withdrawn, ‘agent of the law’ thing he has going on. But he isn’t nearly strong enough to satisfy me. He needs to work harder if he wants to be one of my warriors!”

They rounded the corner, almost at the workshop entrance, Ritsuka taken in by listening to her assessment.

“And as for the Shielder girl, she’s far too meek. A woman should take pride in the power of her body, but she’s far too modest about her beauty. Her breasts are supple and her hips are perfect for child bearing, but she doesn’t make any effort to show them off. It’s absurd!”

Ritsuka blushed, almost dropping the Mana Prisms in his hand.

“Medb, honestly!” He stammered. “Not everyone is as comfortable talking about things like that. And just objectifying somebody like that-Mash is my most trusted partner, and her support is way more important then-then that stuff!”

Medb stopped in her tracks, turning to look him right in the eyes. “Oh really? That’s how you feel?”

He froze and met her gaze, feeling if he broke away it would make his point invalid. She kept looking at him, her face blank. After a few seconds, she nodded, as if coming to a decision.

“In that case, I’ll just have to become an even more trusted partner then Mash! I can’t have anyone outdoing me! It’d tarnish my name as Queen Medb!” she declared.

After registering what she said, Ritsuka slowly smiled, and started to laugh to himself. The sound was bright and honest.

Medb realized that this was the first time she had ever seen him smile, let alone laugh. He was cuter like this than with the look of consternation he had during battle. Something in her heart stirred.

Ritsuka looked up again. “It’s not a competition, but…that’s very like you, Medb. I’m looking forward to your continued support.

_“Did you know that there’s a guy I hate? Cu Chulainn of Ulster…I couldn’t subdue him. He was a true king. I…”_

“Now, while it’s stunned!” Ritsuka raised his hand, the Command Spells glowing. “Use your Noble Phantasm!”

“Right! Take this strike as my final respects! Gáe…Bolg! ”

Cú Chulainn ran through the enemy chimera’s heads with the cursed spear, a fatal blow delivered at impossible speed. With a roar that shook the ground, the creature fell, and exploded into nothing, its magical energy and life force destroyed.

Ritsuka poked his head from behind the wall he had taken refuge behind. “Are we good?”

Cú Chulainn twirled his spear and turned to face him, his posture relaxed as if he hadn’t just slain an ancient Phantasmal. “Yup yup, all good here. You wanna come out behind that wall though? You don’t look like the fearless leader type doin’ that.”

“Ah right! That’s true.” Ritsuka leaned up and brushed himself off. Today’s training had seen them Rayshifted to a dilapidated castle ruin in a forest filled with high level monsters. The purpose of today’s training was to practice fighting in closed off environments with no open spaces. With many places to hide and structures to use to their advantage, the accompanying Servants had spread out to kill as many as possible.

“I gotta say Master,” said Cu, extending a hand to Ritsuka to help pull him up. “Your magical support in battle has gotten a lot better since I first got summoned. Just goes to show your hard work is payin’ off.”

Ritsuka smiled, taking his hand. “Thanks a lot, that’s good to hear. I know you’re not one to hand out praise just for anything.”

Cu snorted. “Looks like you’ve got me figured out. And look, here come the others now. Guess they’re done too.”

They turned to see Mash and Ushiwakamaru coming out of the thick maze of trees, waving as they approached.

“Senpai, we’re finished on our end! It seems you and Cu Chulainn were successful too.” Mash reached them, her shield clanging as it hit the ground.

“Well met Cu Chulainn, Lord Ritsuka.” Ushiwakamaru arrived right behind her, nodding in acknowledgement to Cu Chulainn and Ritsuka. “A good hunt was had today. Being out in nature is most refreshing!”

“Glad you guys didn’t have any problems. Let’s go ahead and Rayshift back.” Right as Ritsuka reached for the comm device, it came to life, and Da Vinci’s voice came through.

“Hey, ground team! It’s your very own Da Vinci-chan!”

“We know it’s you Da Vinci!” Ritsuka said, rubbing the back of his head. “You don’t have to announce yourself every time.”

“Honestly, is it too much to let a genius have her whims?” He could imagine the unbothered smile on her face. “Life would be boring beyond belief without them!”

Mash frowned, a look of concern on her face. “Would you mind sending us back now? We’ve been out here for a while, and we could all use some rest, Senpai especially.”

“About that, there’s been a change of plans. Romani just let me know of some materials he needs that just so happen to be in your area, so we’ll need you to stay a bit longer to gather them!”

A collective sigh went throughout the group.

“Well, don’t worry guys!” Ritsuka said. “These things happen sometimes, let’s make the most of it.”

“That’s what I like to hear from our resident Master!” Da Vinci sang. “And not to worry, there’s a reinforcement headed your way for some extra manpower. She insisted to go once we asked around for volunteers!”

“A volunteer?” Cu Chulainn cocked an eyebrow. “Who would wanna come out here just to-“

“Oh Cu-chan! I’ve finally found you!”

The sound of pounding hooves fast approached, and before anyone could react, a chariot led by a pair of bulls burst through the trees like they were twigs, skidding to a stop in front of the group.

“Senpai, that chariot, it must be-!”

Cu Chulainn’s left eye twitched. “Aw hell, guess I should’ve expected this eventually.”

“Indeed you should have! As the lover and ruler of all men, I can’t let you get away!”

The chariot’s rider threw open the curtain and stood tall above them; Queen Medb. The bulls snorted and stamped at the ground, steam coming from their snouts. Ritsuka glanced at the carriage in the back. That was the curtained sanctuary where she took men to- he stopped himself again. That was her own prerogative.

“I came as soon as I heard Cu was here! Oh, and hello to you too Master, Shielder.”

“That last part seemed a lot like an afterthought!” Mash said sadly. Ushiwakamaru scowled behind her.

“Medb, I am glad to see you,” Ritsuka said, scratching his cheek. “But can I assume you came just to try and be alone with Cu Chulainn?”

Medb sat down in the chariot’s rider seat, bending her signature whip in her hands. “Of course I came here for my Cu, but I’m also open to helping you out as well. Serving someone instead of being served is such a curious new experience after all.” She laughed.

“I cannot tolerate that!” Ushiwakamaru stepped forward, shoving aside Mash and Ritsuka, who looked at each other in unison with looks in their eyes that screamed “Uh oh”. “You show blatant disrespect for your lord! What manner of queen expects to be respected if she can’t recognize when it give it herself?”

“Oh my, I didn’t realize the country bumpkin was here. From one Rider woman to another, you ought to know your place and stay quiet!” Medb scoffed.

“Your arrogance is insufferable! The way you treat those who help you is absolutely-“

“Oh, hey.” Ritsuka interjected. “Lancer took off.”

Everyone turned and looked at the empty air where Cu Chulainn had been standing a moment ago. They then turned to see him practically sprinting down the forest path some distance away.

“Oh my, playing hard to get? You can’t escape me that easily Cu Chulainn!” Medb flicked the chariot reins, and the bulls sprung to attention, ready to give chase.

“I cannot allow this. Come Mash, we ride!” In a single motion, Ushiwakamaru summoned her horse and pulled Mash up behind her. “We shall assist Cu Chulainn in escaping this wench. Let us give him a ride!”

“Um, ok, as long as we’re careful! And we still need those materials too!” Mash looked toward Ritsuka almost apologetically, but Ritsuka simply smiled back and waved a hand. This seemed to reaffirm her, and she back towards Ushiwakamaru and placed her hands around her waist.

“We’ll see who gets him first!” Ushiwakamaru patted her steeds head, and with a whinny, they took off in the direction of the path, kicking up dust in their wake.

“The nerve of her!” Medb gritted her teeth, “Come on Master, you’ll ride with me.” She extended a gloved hand down to him. Ritsuka hesitated for just a second before reaching up to accept it. Her hand was warm even through the glove, and surprisingly small. He waited for the pull, but it never came.

“Medb?” He glanced up. An unreadable look was on her face, her gusto from a moment ago gone. “Are…you going to pull me up?

Medb frowned. It had been moment since she first reached down. Ritsuka twisted his leg nervously. “If you don’t want me to ride on your chariot, I can walk and catch up.”

“…Hmm? Oh, don’t be foolish Master.” She seemed to shake away some thought, and finally pulled him up. Scooting over to make room, and two of them sat side by side, with just enough room for both of them. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her hand. “Did you think I’d be too proud to let a man ride with me in the front on my chariot?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said no.” He grinned sheepishly. “So thanks for letting me.”

“Hehe, you know me well! A good answer! Now, let’s give chase!”

With a strong flick of the reins, the bull roared into action. As the chariot took off and jostled its riders, all Ritsuka could be conscious of was the feeling of her shoulder brushing up against his, and the look on her face when she had reached her hand down to him.

_“Your face is wonderful from the side. I’d like to speak to you alone!”_

“Hey Medb, would you mind spending some time with me today?” Ritsuka asked in the hallway. He had appeared suddenly and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hmmm?” She turned around. “How forward of you! What would you ask of your loveliest Servant?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When you asked me to spend time with you, this is not what I imagined.”

Laughter filled the room. Medb and Ritsuka sat at a desk in the archive room as an old children’s movie played on the monitor on one of the walls. Jack, Nursery Rhyme, and Bunyan all sat on the floor together, sharing a plate of food and looking with wonder at the film, laughing and pointing out things they found amusing to each other,

“Yeah, it was kind of unexpected for me too.” Said Ritsuka, shuffling a deck of cards. “Jeanne asked me to watch over the kids while they watched a movie they found since she couldn’t today. But I didn’t want to just be here by myself so…” He started dividing the cards into decks.

“So you wanted to monopolize the time of the first person you ran into? Really Master, if you wanted someone to entertain you, Mash would have been fine.” Medb sighed. She had planned on actually training today, but Master didn’t need to know that…a queen had to have the appearance of effortless perfection in order to rule.

“Shield Mommy is busy today!” Jack suddenly piped up, not turning away from the screen. Ritsuka and Medb both turned in surprise. “So Mommy said he was going to go ask Queen Meanie instead!”

“It’s pronounced ‘Maeve’, Jack.” said Nursery Rhyme gently.

Ritsuka rubbed his wrist, embarrassed at being outed. “Yeah, that’s true. I just wanted to spend some time with you, I guess. Oh, I also wanted to show you this new card game Hektor and Ryouma came up with, just to spend some leisure time.”

Medb blushed. This man…wanting to spend time with her for fun? All the strong warriors who came to her with declarations of love, the powerful husbands who looked at her but never seemed to see her; these things had never bothered her before. She could satisfy her lust with all of them. But when her Master, who was weak and unable to fight for himself, did things like this, it made her feel…odd. _How curious_.

“Very well. I’ll humor you for today Master. You should be grateful!” Medb crossed her legs and settled in.

They began playing the card game. Ritsuka explained the rules, and Medb picked up the strategy quickly. She had led her armies into battle, being able to learn quickly was an essential skill. Soon enough, they were playing rounds rapidly, the sound of shuffling cards the only words passed between them for a long time. The movie played on, but it and the voices of the other three become distant as the two became immersed in the game. No banter was passed, and Medb threw herself into focusing. This was a chance to prove herself.

As Medb contemplated her next move, an unexpected question came from the other side of the table. “Hey, what do you think about children?”

Medb looked up, her concentration broken. “Children? Why do you ask?”

Ritsuka furrowed his brow, as if in thought. “No real reason. I just remembered you saying something about them a while back. Did you have kids during your life?” A pause. “Sorry if that’s too personal, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I know not every Servant likes talking about their life.”

Medb thought, placing a card and drawing another one from the deck. Her children…it was a distant memory. Or so she thought, but it rose to the surface readily. “Since I mentioned it, I suppose I can tell you. Just think of this as a reward for your hard work recently.”

So she told him. About her sons and her daughter, and the men she had them with, and how she never held them herself. Children were function only for her, a symbol of a political marriage come to fruition, a seed to continue a legacy, and something to be raised by the wet nurses. A woman’s job was to give birth, and she was proud of that, as well as in her ability to make the process as pleasurable as possible. But speaking of her children and about their fates- there was some instinctual feeling toward them she could never put her finger on.

Ritsuka listened, not interrupting too much, seemingly having known some of the story already. Medb surprised herself for talking so much. Did she want him to know her this badly? But there was only one way for a man and women to know each other. _Should I?_

“-but I suppose, I wouldn’t mind properly raising a child with someone I loved.” She finished.

Her story had ended. A calm silence fell on them. The movie had ended as well. Nursery Rhyme was collecting the food containers, and Jack and Bunyan were giggling about something that had happened in it. They turned to watch them.

“Thanks for telling me all of that.” Ritsuka said quietly. “I appreciate it. And I feel the same too. There’s so many other things I have to think about right now, but if I ever did have a child, I would want it to be with someone I loved too.”

Medb looked back at him. His face from the side was strong and handsome, she realized for the first time. He felt like the only one in the room with her. The something in her heart stirred again.

_“I made many kings, heroes, and men my own possessions. All it takes is one smile and they fall in love with me. Huh? What about me, you ask? Hmm, I guess love is…”_

“Can you believe this Master!? That new arrival tried to stop me from entering where I pleased! He may be an ideal knight, but he isn’t nearly good looking enough to think he could possibly order me around!” Medb slammed her hands on the table, a rare pout on her face.

“Hol on, whas wrong?” Ritsuka said, with a mouthful of food.

He had been eating breakfast in the dining hall in the early morning, preparing for the Rayshift to Babylon, when Medb had stormed up to him unannounced and started complaining.

He paused to swallow. “Sorry, what’s wrong? Do you mean Bedivere?

“Exactly!” she huffed, falling into the chair across from him. “He stopped me last night and tried to lecture me! A queen!”

No one else was in the dining hall yet save for Tamamo Cat and Emiya, both in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the staff. The sounds of boiling water and knives against cutting boards filled the hall.

Ritsuka wiped his mouth. “Where are you trying to go in the middle of the night? I don’t think Bedivere would just stop you for no reason.”

“I found something interesting in the archives that I wished to show- “she paused, suddenly bashful.

“Wait.” Ritsuka said, coming to a realization. “Bedivere was patrolling the hallway around my room last night. Were you…coming to see me?”

Medb bit her lip. Ritsuka’s mouth was suddenly dry. Honestly, the idea of Medb coming to his room at night…the implications of that were- no, he should know better than to imagine that, there’s no chance she thought about him in that way. And even if she did, could he-

“Is that what’d you like Master?” The air froze. “For me to visit your chamber alone at night? Surely you know what an invitation like that means to a woman?”

Medb stood and up and slowly stalked around the table to him. Her earlier reticence was gone as if it never existed. The sound of her heels against the floor echoed through the room. Ritsuka watched her approach, both dread and anticipation in his stomach.

“Medb? W-what are you doing?”

She stood over him, and placed a hand on the table and the back of his chair, preventing any escape. She bent over towards him, a smile on her face. Her lustrous hair fell over her shoulders, and the faint smell of perfume again filled his nostrils.

“I’m taking you up on your offer. You’ve been so brave in battle lately, I simply thought I should reward you. So of course you’ll accept. You do love me after all right?”

Love. She said love. Ritsuka looked up into her eyes, unable to move. Her lips were parted, her chest was on full display, she was way too close, this isn’t the right way-

“Come, let me make you mine. I love you too you know?” She reached out a hand and stroked his check. The feeling of her hand, her breath on his face, the stimulation of her entire being, but still-  
  


“No!”

He smacked her hand away and sat up, pushing his chair and her away. The chair scraped against the floor from the force and fell over with a clang. She backed away, eyes wide.

“This isn’t right Medb! Don’t…don’t just say you love me so causally like that! That isn’t fair!”

Medb stared in him in shock. This man didn’t want her body? “What do you mean that isn’t fair? I’m graciously giving you a chance to love me! You should be honored! It took this long already, the way you treat me is so-“

“That isn’t really love!” Ritsuka’s voice echoed through the room. He looked her right in the eyes, as if pleading for her to hear him. The determination there made that something in her heart shake. “You can’t just try to seduce me and call that love! That’s only skin deep! You say you love Cu Chulainn too, but I haven’t seen you once treat him like a person, or seen him even want to go near you!”

His words cut. These feelings he must have been keeping in all this time.

“I know that’s how you’ve always lived your life, and it’s not that I wouldn’t want to do that with you, you-know-?” He started to stammer. “But this is way too fast!”

He stopped to breathe. An awkward silence descended on them. Medb hadn’t moved at all.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, looking anywhere but at her. “I-I’m sorry for yelling. But when you say stuff like that, y-you should-just think about how it makes me feel!”

He walked away, his face flushed. Medb still stood there, unmoving, her mouth tightly pursed. Ritsuka’s breakfast sat on the table, half-eaten. After a moment, she walked away also in the opposite direction, leaving the hall empty.

From the kitchen window, Emiya and Cat watched her walk away, their cooking in hiatus. Once she was gone, they turned to each other, Cat’s tail swishing nervously.

“Nyaat sure was uncomfortable!”

“Indeed. Let’s keep this between us.” Emiya looked off wistfully. “I’m sure that Master would prefer it that way.”

_“People call me “Queen Medb, the woman with many loves.” But I don’t feel that’s right. After all, what is love? Is it something you desire? If so, then I do have many. But is love what I was really getting?”_

The feeling of flesh against flesh. The grasping at bed sheets, the moans that filled the room. The coming down from the high, all in preparation to do it again. The separation the moment the deed was done, and there was no more reason to stay. 

It was all she had ever wanted. Not once had she ever gone against her own desires. 

That sensation, that satisfaction was all she needed to feel alive. Nothing more. 

But now…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only one more night until the Final Singularity. After only one night of rest, Ritsuka would wake up, and all of Chaldea would enter Solomon’s Temple of Time, and finally have the chance to prevent the Incineration of Humanity. The stakes were high, and Ritsuka felt more awake then he had in his life.

He entered his room, prepared for a restless no night, and stopped. Sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him was Medb, who he hadn’t spoken to since their last encounter in the dining hall. She was wearing a simple pair of pink pajamas, something he’d never seen before.

He froze, suddenly full of a sickly feeling at the memory of their last talk. She simply looked at him expectantly, so he decided to break the silence.

“Medb, I-“

Medb held out a hand. “Silence. There’s three things I’m going to say to you, so listen up and come here!” Her tone was stern.

Ritsuka closed his mouth and nodded. She pat the spot on the bed besides her, inviting him. Walking over slowly, he sat down next to her, the bed creaking as he did. She cleared her throat.

“First, I’m going to reprimand you for your tone the last time we spoke. I’m your Servant, but I’m still the Queen of Connacht first. I do have my image to uphold.”

Ritsuka simply nodded, still listening. She continued.

“Second, I’ve decided to tell you the reason I didn’t want you in my chariot.”

This was surprising. Ritsuka was beginning to relax. Medb paused, gathered her composure, and continued.

“That chariot…that’s where I take men as my lovers. We join our bodies, and from them I can create my army of warriors. And I’m proud of that! But someone like you, who’s so-“

They both began to blush, Medb at what she was saying and Ritsuka at being described to himself.

“You’re so honest, and straightforward with your feelings, and simple, and kind, and untainted. So for someone like you to even sit in a chariot of lust, it felt-it felt like I was tainting your purity somehow.”

For the first time since he’d known her, her entire face was beet red with embarrassment.

“Medb, you don’t have to push-“

She reached over and grabbed his hand. If the intent was to silence him, it worked. He felt her bare hand on his, with no glove in the way this time. These were the same hands that used a whip to strike enemies into submission, and had caressed the bodies of countless other men-but in his hands, they were soft, and gentle, and pure.

“And third. You told me to think about how you felt when I said that.” She spoke of the word without saying it. The word that seemed to mean something different to them, but not as different as they might have thought. “And so after some reflection, I came to a decision. Tonight, we’re going to sleep together.”

The numbers on the digital clock ticked. Medb looked at anywhere but him. Ritsuka’s brain caught up with what she said.

“Huh!?” His own face was now beet red.

“Not like that idiot! That would defeat your point.” Medb rushed to correct him. “Tonight, I’m going to give you the honor of simply falling to sleep with a queen at your side, no lovemaking involved!” She looked away. “Tomorrow is the end of your journey, and someone needs to watch over you after all, and anything could happen, so if I’m here then-”

“Hey.” He squeezed her hand softly. She looked back to him nervously, her tirade interrupted. And he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. “I really, really appreciate it. I’m pretty nervous, but if you could be brave tonight, then I should be too.” He placed his other hand on top of her hers. She watched him with suspense. “Let me ask you properly. Would you stay with me tonight?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they both lay under the covers, Medb watched Ritsuka’s face as he slept. He looked serene, like he wasn’t a human risking his life every day to save the world. The lights were off, and the only sound was his gentle, steady breathing. There was no indication that in a few hours, all of Chaldea would be thrown into the maw of the enemy.

For the first time that she could remember, she lay in bed with a man, still fully clothed. She was fully prepared to take him the other day…but this? This felt different. It felt new, and exciting, and she couldn’t say why, but the way he held her hand even as he slept, as if she was important to him, made her feel something she never had before.

She was Queen Medb, the ruler and lover of all men. But right now, that thing in her heart expanded with warmth, and the idea of love started to mean something different.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome Medb is best Medb. Also off topic, I finished playing Hollow Ataraxia today, what a ride that was. The Fate series has definitely gotten much better since its eroge origins, IMHO


End file.
